


first day at work

by helplesslynerdy



Category: Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helplesslynerdy/pseuds/helplesslynerdy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark's first day at the <i>Daily Planet</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	first day at work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [okayokayigive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/okayokayigive/gifts).



"Welcome to the Planet." She hoped that the others didn't notice her smirk.

She watched as he tucked his chin, an almost shy grin playing at his lips. This man, who only a couple of weeks ago was fighting one of his people- his alien people- to save them all from destruction, was embarrassed? Or was it just an act to deter others? He'd need such an act, especially since he was only smart enough to just wear glasses _._ She cocked her head to the side, considering him, as Perry continued to explain to him about the bullpen. He no longer could sport the beard. Lois had never been much for facial hair, but this man could pull off _anything._ Even the curly hair, which she assumed was its natural state. She snickered to herself as she wondered if he had to find out what hair gel could handle supersonic speeds.

Jenny led Clark to his desk, her face not hiding how smitten she was in the least. It had been almost two weeks since Lois had last seen him. Two weeks since that...kiss. Even now, every time she thought about it, she couldn't help but tingle. That cheesy "not human" line wouldn't have worked in a million years- had he not been able to back it up.Jenny shuffled off, probably wary of Perry getting on her. Lois bit her lip and pushed herself forward towards his desk. Clark was already setting up his work email as she approached. She was thankful for the carpet muffling her heels so she was able to watch him a little longer-

"Hello again, Lois." He hadn't even turned around.

She reached his desk, leaning back against the edge, facing him. "You might not want to do that if you're trying to keep a low profile here."

His lips twitched. "I could see your reflection in my monitor."

"Ah." He tucked his chin again. It must be the Midwestern farm boy in him, then. "But while I'm at it," she flicked the side of his glasses, "you can't really be expecting people to buy this." She chuckled softly at his indignant look.

He leaned back in his chair, hands folded on his chest, thumbs tapping against each other. "Oh, I don't know. People see what they want to see." He began lazily turning his chair back and forth. "Besides, you haven't noticed me as you got your morning tea for the past week."

Her jaw dropped. "What?"

"I had to see if these," he mimicked her flick of his glasses, "would work. On someone that has seen me...up close." The smile that crossed his face could not be described as _anything_ but smug. "But you never noticed. Not even a second glance."

"Oh!" She moved as if to smack him, and he grinned even wider.

"Would look rather odd if you were hitting the new guy on his first day. Don't want anyone to think that my mama raised anything less than a gentleman."

She wrinkled her nose at him. "Just you wait."

He laughed. "Looking forward to it."

A silence rose between them. She was used to keeping things short and to the point- but with this man she had so many things she wanted to ask, wanted to know- and she had absolutely no idea where to start. She was fiddling with her father's old wristwatch that she always wore; he was scratching the back of his neck, leaning away from her. Finally, he looked up at her. That shy, unsure look that had made her dismiss so many men over the years was...endearing on this powerful alien. She found herself smiling again at him, the tension easing for the moment.

"Would you-" he looked down to a paperclip he had been playing with, "would you let me make it up to you? The tea, I mean. We could maybe go get some and talk, or even a dinner if you want, that is-"

"Yeah." She cut him off before he stumbled his way into asking her out to the Four Seasons. "I'd like that."

His answering grin was worth the past few minutes' awkwardness.

"Lane!"

She turned sharply towards the direction of her boss' voice.

"The meeting started five minutes ago. Now quit flirting with the new guy and get in here!"

Clark pursed his lips, turning towards his monitor. The entire bullpen had stopped. Lois Lane never flirted. She was the Daily Planet's ice queen, refusing every coworker that was foolhardy enough to try. For professional reasons, she always stated. But it was mostly because they were all a bunch of fire truck-chasing hacks with the observational skills of sea cucumbers.

Right now she was sure the Ice Queen was every shade of red in the spectrum from the roots of her hair down to the base of her neck.

"After work?" he mumbled, shoulders twitching slightly from repressed laughter.

"Yes," she hissed through her teeth.

She could swear she heard a snort escape as she walked towards Perry's office. No worries.

She'd get him back later. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own DC's characters.


End file.
